The Bodyguard
by PeachPonta
Summary: TsubasaCCS crossover. A mysterious incident seperates Kurogane from the others but landed him in the CCS dimension where he meets Tomoyo and becomes her new hired bodyguard due to strange circumstances. Coupling: KT NOT ET! Perhaps the only KT fic here.


I notice that there was no Tsubasa category. Normally I would ask for one……but this story is going to be related to the CCS gang….so in other words, it's crossover of Tsubasa/CCS except….this story will focus on my favorite character.

**Prologue**

The mission was done. The feather was found. Another piece of memory was returned to this simple girl in white dress, who was embraced by her brown haired male companion, her childhood friend and the one who she truly loved. It was such a shame that her feelings were of past. The two young teenagers embraced each other as they fell into this swirling pathway that leaded to who knows where.

Two more men were also falling with them, one frail and one muscular. The frail one with light colored hair seemed like a foreign wizard from a mysterious country and the muscular one with black spiked hair seemed like an assassin from Japan dressed in black cloak shrouded over his samurai armor.

Of course, who couldn't forget the adorable white bun falling from the sky with his human companions?

The brown haired boy opened his amber eyes expressed on his young handsome face and stared at the end of this swirling tunnel of magic sparkles. He exclaimed, "There's the exit!"

"New dimension awaits us. What new dangers lied before us? Isn't that exciting, Kuro-tan!" The foreign wizard yelled at the assassin.

The assassin twitched and sent a murderous glare at the foreign wizard, "STOP IT WITH THE NAME CALLING!" He silently thought, "_Another dimension? Why the stupid manju couldn't just get it over with and sent me home!?" _

The assassin frowned seriously as he continued to fall, _"How long must I continue this feathers hunt with them? Why Princess Tomoyo did send me to that witch in the first place? Why is that I was missing?"_ He thought hard, _"ARGH! I don't get it at all. I bet that Princess Brat send me to the witch just to make me stay away from her! This journey is good for me said the Princess. Yeah right, sound like crap to me! When I get back to my Japan, I'm going to give her a piece of my damn mind!"_

His train of thoughts was rudely interrupted by a rough landing on his head by none other, the white bun with long rabbit ears that pooed with sweet cuteness!

The assassin glared at this pooing white bun, "GET THE HELL OF ME!" But the white bun's expression was suddenly serious instead of cute. The assassin couldn't help but ask, "………………….What is it?"

The white bun spoke as he dreaded of what's about to come, "…………….Something's coming."

The assassin knew how rare for this manju bun to be serious. If the manju bun is serious, then the situation just became deadly.

"What's coming?" The assassin asked.

A young high pitched scream quickly reached the assassin's ears as he quickly looked toward the source of the noise.

The assassin gaped in surprise, "WHAT…."

The foreign wizard smiled so innocently, "It seemed like trouble's brewing already."

The girl pointed to a large obstacle blocking the entrance to the next dimension.

It was a huge shadowy creature with large round red glowing eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" The assassin roared as he pointed accursedly to this shadowy creature which was actually a giant cute white bunny with cute eyes and whiskers.

"…………………..It's a giant rabbit……" The boy's eyes were large as baseballs as he stared in complete shock.

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL THE GIANT RABBIT IS DOING HERE!" The assassin twitched as he yelled at the poor boy.

"It's giving us a welcome party?" The foreign wizard suggested.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE THE RABBIT IS WELCOMING US?!" The assassin roared accursedly.

"……It looked like it's blocking us……" The boy observed.

"IT IS BLOCKING US! IF WE CAN'T GO THROUGH IT, WE'LL NEVER GO TO THE NEXT DIMENSION AND WE'LL FOREVER BE TRAPPED HERE!" The white manju exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhhhh, that's sound bad." said the wizard.

"OF COURSE, IT'S BAD! DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME GAME?!" The assassin glared at the wizard.

The wizard asked, "Then how do you suggest we move this rabbit out of the way before we came to collusion course?"

"WE'LL JUST MOVE IT OUT OF THE WAY! ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS?!"

The wizard pointed out, "Will it be easy to move a giant creature?"

"It's worth a try." The boy said it determinedly, "We can just push it out of the way."

The assassin looked at the giant rabbit, _"IT'S JUST SOME STUPID BUNNY THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO KICK IT!" _The assassin charged toward the rabbit, "I'll do it!"

The boy yelled, "HEY WAIT!" The boy quickly followed the assassin, having a sudden ominous feeling.

The assassin made a face at the giant rabbit, "It's just an annoyance." He thought, "_Blocking the damn road to my home! BLOCKING THE DAMN ROAD TO PRINCESS TOMOYO! _" He kicked the rabbit but it didn't pushed him away instead the rabbit glowed.

The assassin blinked, "What the hell?"

The rabbit exploded and everyone was enveloped in a white explosion that covered the entire dimension. Nobody knew what happened to them, perhaps they died or they just disappeared. But the fact remained was that no one was there anymore.

"…_..Did I die? .... this really sucks….I wanted to die fighting a worthy opponent…not some stupid explosive bunny……….I didn't even get to go to my home……..I didn't get to give Princess Tomoyo a piece of my mind…….."_

"Hey, are you alright?"

"……_.I heard a voice…….a soothing voice...is it going to lead me to the afterworld?"  
_

"Wake up. Wake……"

"_Alright! ALRIGHT! I'll wake up!_" The assassin slowly opened his eyes but quickly widened in shock at what he just saw.

"PRINCESS TOMOYO?!"

Tbc.

YAY! Kurogane finally meet Princess Tomoyo! .......Or is it really Princess Tomoyo…..Well of course not…I wouldn't put this fanfic in the CCS category…..oh..if you're wondering about KT……heh heh…I'm not really a fan of Eriol x Tomoyo…and plus in the manga, Eriol is with KAHO….which is also weird……plus…..in my personal opinion……KT which is actually stands for Kurogane x Tomoyo…I like this coupling better….of course there were no hints that these two were in relationship in Tsubasa manga but…..in Vol. 2 of Tsubasa…Kurogane declared that the only one he take orders from is Princess Tomoyo…..and you have to admit…….that is…..so kawaii……..especially his pose when he declared…….BESIDE I BELIVE IN OPPOSITES ATTRACT! I mean Eriol and Tomoyo have too many things in comman…….that's just my opinion……and don't let that stop from reading it….because right now…..this is the only fanfic in the CCS section…that will have KT! YEAH! Please R and R! AND I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR MY HORRIBLE GRAMMAR MISTAKES! SORRY!


End file.
